The present invention relates to a method for adjusting recording power and an optical disk apparatus, and is applied to the optical disk apparatus that records and reproduces data onto a re-writable optical disk (CD-RW, DVD-RAM, DVD+RW, DVD-RW, and BD-RE).
Onto each recordable optical disk, recorded is information as to in what recording waveform and in how much laser recording power a recording operation should be performed. However, owing to the following causes, even if a recording operation is performed onto the optical disk in the recorded waveform and recording power, recording results are not actually good in some cases. Specifically, the causes include a difference of a laser beam between a machine used for measurements in a media maker and an actual recording apparatus or a disk drive, and a difference of the speed in the rise and fall rate of the recording waveform.
For the above-described purpose, an area such as a power calibration area (PCA) or Drive Test Area (DTA) is prepared in the optical disk. The optical disk apparatus forms recording marks on this area and performs a test write operation. Thereby, the optical disk apparatus corrects a recording waveform and recording power during the recording operation and performs a processing capable of the recording under conditions perfect for the optical disk (hereinafter, referred to as an optimum power control (OPC)).
In JP-A-2005-182886, disclosed is a technology in which a test write operation is performed while avoiding an area having a degraded or defective recording layer in a test writing area.
In U.S. publication No. 2002/0141308, disclosed is a technology in which based on recording speed versus optimum recording power characteristics, quality of reproduction signals obtained by the reproduction of data written in trial is measured, and also the maximum recordable speed is obtained.
In U.S. publication No. 2005-003086, disclosed is a technology in which an erasing process is performed for a test writing area by using a laser beam of high power density, and as a result of the test write operation, a stable test writing is obtained regardless of a state of the test writing area.